Demon Hunter Aspects
Demon Hunters are warriors that take on the traits and powers of Demon in order to destroy them in turn. These powers are specifically designed so that each Demon is unique on the battle field. Which in turn allows each Demon Hunter to be unique in his or her own right. *Note: The characteristics and personalities of individual aspects are guidelines and do not necessarily have to be followed.* *Each Demon Hunter has the innate ability to activate a Demonic Form. During this course they gain extreme amounts of power and and stamina. Though the cost of this power is extremely high, as it tears away at the Demon Hunters psyche and soul. If used in to many successions, or if sustained for a prolonged period of time, this form will ultimately obliterate the Demon Hunters soul and keep them eternally in that form. Transforming them into the very thing they fought to destroy. This is an extremely unqiue ability and is used as sparingly as possible if not at all. *The pictures dictated for each Aspect are an example of this Demonic Form for their respectful Aspect. The Aspects Fire - Demon Hunter of the Hallowed Flame: The Demon Hunters who control the Aspect of Fire. They are a primary power source and an entirely offensive style. These Demon Hunters are the first to fight and the last to leave the battlefield. Usually because they are so headstrong in winning. But they are taken to warmth and joyfulness even more so than their carefree and sometimes reckless personalities. They gain their power by eating the demonic fire wrought by demons. And also eating a ton of food to feul their inner fire. Their body temperature is drastically higher than that of a normal person. They use their abilities in conjuring flames from within their bodies and forming them in their hands or feet. Casting it either as flamethrowers or fireballs. Some of these Demon Hunters have gone as far as igniting their own weapons and using their flames as an extension of the weapons itself. Their aspects colors are Red, Orange, and Gold. Water - Demon Hunter of the Everlasting Geyser: The Demon Hunters who control the Aspect of Water. They are a balanced style bent on attacking from distances to either encase and stop their foes or wash them away with waves of of their demonic water. These Demon Hunters tend to be in the middle of the frey, never battling head on but dealing a ton of damage at long range. Fluid and graceful even when they turn into a raging storm. These Demon Hunters gain their power from the rain. Surrounding themselves in it and absorbing it like a sponge. Their bodies graceful and as lucid as the water they use. Their personality tends to lean twards a calm and subtle masking. Where they are humble and serenely gentle amongst those they are confortable with, they can be pretty emotionless and uncaring when it comes to their enemies. They cast their magic as whiplike weapons to attack at long range. Wraping around them until they are entirely encased to drown or worse. They can also deal out area effect damage by sending waves of water crashing against enemies. Though in a battlefield with both allies and enemies, this teechnique is used sparingly. Their Aspects colors are Blue, Teal, and Black. Earth - Demon Hunter of the Stone Guardian: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Earth. An entirely defensive style where the serve as protectors and guardians. Their best offense is their defense, forming their defenses in such ways tht attacking them is likely to harm the opponent themselves. Though they have no long range attacks, their close range defensive combat is devestating. They gain their power through eating rocks and stones they collect on excessive trips to Draenor. They are built tough and are hard and chiseled. Filled with humility and respect for all things, being the calmest of the Demon Hunters in their demeanors. Going as far as to give honors to even the lowest of subordinates and even enemies at certain points. With strong bodies as well as minds, they are considered the toughest Demon Hunters in Halidom. Their magic is built upon creating large structures to guard against. Making them both defensive and offensive when attacked. They have been known to also conjure quicksand to slow enemies down or even bury them alive if the situation calls. Their Aspect colors are Brown, Grey, and Dark Green. Wind - Demon Hunter of the Tempest Cyclone: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Wind. A unique ability that allows them to sly above the rest, either to deal a quick actioned surprise attack, or even pin the enemy down with their cyclones of surpressing air. They are extremely agile and are faster than any Demon Hunter, with almost as fluid gracefulness as Water Aspect Demon Hunters. Some even going as far as to call themselves the Angels of Demon Hunters. They are one of the few Demon Hunters who can keep their energy level at a steady level while they breath. Oxygen feuls their attacks of wind gales and flight. Though it is not limitless, it is certainly long lasting. Usually competing with Demon Hunters of the Everlasting Geyser on who is the more graceful, these Deon Hunters are far more calm in their demaenor. Quiet to the point of almost being thought of as shy. Though some may find this more mysterious as well. Their Aspect colors are White, Sky Blue, and Silver. Ice - Demon Hunter of the Infinite Hailstorm: Demon Hunters who have taken on the Aspect of Ice. These Demon Hunters are the most versatile of Demon Hunters. Able to variate their attacks to focus on both offense and defensive as equals. Though they are not as powerful as a Hallowed Flame, or as solid as a Stone Guardian, they are a match for just about anyone. Sustaining their power by eating demonic water that ehy freeze over. Striking with flashes of ice shards they send flying at their opponent, or defending with giant ice sculptures, these Demon Hunters are usually found taking on one or two at a time, but usually not more. They are laid back, and serious, and have almost an exact opposite effect as Hallowed Flames. Their bodies are cold and they are cautious in the way the act, rather than the Flame Aspects brash personality. But both share a bond of loyalty that is unbreakable. Their Aspects colors are Turqoise, Ice Blue, and White. Nature - Demon Hunter of the Primal Fury: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Nature. Like the Ice ASpect Demon Hunters, their ability is varied depending on the wielders choice. Either mastering the way of nature to bind it to their biding, or wielding the power of the animals and shaping into the ferocious feral forms of their usual counterparts. Gaining their power through different natural foods they find in the forests. Demon Hunters of the Primal fury are either docile and collected, or spunky and full of themselves. As natures personalities run both ways so do their Demon Hunter Aspects. Though the potency of this change in moods depends on the individual Demon Hunter. Their Aspects colors are Green, Yellow, and Brown. Time - Demon Hunter of the Eternal Sigil: Demon Hunters who have taken the ASpect of Time. They are Halidom support line, able to effect an entire area within close range, or a single target at long range, slowing down or speeding up their targets at will. They are the tacticians, and clearly the most intelligent when it comes to knowledge. They gain their power through meditation. They spend most of their time pondering on things that interest them, but as it is with Time, they are fleeting. Never able to decide on just one thing to study and distracted by one thing one moment, and another the next. Though even with such oddities, they are still extremely wise. Some have developed a comical wimsy to them to balance out their compulsive mind. Though it comes at either humpr pr irritation to others depends on who they decide to randomly slow down at any given time. Their Aspects colors are Silver, Grey, and Black. Gravity - Demon Hunter of the Astral Void: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Gravity. They are a supporting role, using their powers to maipulate the gravity pulls within a radius around themselves to either pinn down or suspend their targets. This gravity well they can only be focused around the caster, unlike other Demon Hunters effect abilities. Though its radius is small, its potency and power are unmatched. Unaffected by this, an Astral Void moves to his effected target and brings them down easily. Their power is sunbsequently different from others as it never falls. Though, through this, an Astral Void can not increase their power through mundane means alone. They are built strong, almost as strong as Stone Guardians though no where near as tough. Confident, almost to to the point, and some even so, to being cocky. Aspiring to reach their own goals no matter the cost, it is those goals that drive them through their lives. Whatever they may be. Their aspects colors are Purple, Hazel, and Blue. Darkness - Demon Hunter of the Nightingale: Demon Hunters who have taken on the Aspect of Darkness. They are an infiltration aspect, with the ability to meld to the shadows as they strike from the darkness. They also have the ability to control the shadows themselves, forming it into a solid weapon to either take control of their enemies body like a puppet or eliminate their targets entirely, sending them into the never ending abyss of the shadows. Oddly enough, these Demon Hunters actually eat the shadows they swell in to maintain their energy. They are honor bound and steadfast in their morals and self propelling laws. They are given to correcting others on what they believe to be unsatisfactory or things that need to be changed constantly. They are usually found just wandering thinking to themselves. Not loners but not entirely social either. Their Aspects colors are Black, Grey, and Deep Violet. Light - Demon Hunter of the Stygian Angel: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Light. They are a support power who are the primary healers of Halidom. Using their magic to purify Demonic power against enemies if the need arise. But otherwise, deal only in protecting and caring for their other Guild members. They are powered by the sun and moon respectfully, each increasing their magic prowess as it shines on them. These Demon Hunters are kind and protective, like a sibling to most, and a parent to some. They are full of love even in the heat of battle. Almost brinking on the edge of innocence. They are great social butterflies and are often trying to chat up conversations with everything. From animals, to people, and even to themselves at time. Aspects colors are White, Gold, and Silver. Metal - Demon Hunter of the Ancestral Blade: Demon Hunters who have taken the ASpect of Metal. They are a destructive fighting force. They use vertually no magic and focus all their strength on speed, maneuverability, and combat with their chosen weapons. They are quick on their feet and even quicker to strike, and just as dangerous unarmed as they are wielding something. Only hard work and sheer effort increase this Demon Hunters abilities. With bodies perfected under the constant training they put themselves through in order to achieve their combat prowess, these Demon Hunters are almost always comparing themselves against the toughest thing they know. Driving themselves to become better than anyone who they see as stronger. Either competitively or seriously, these Demon Hunters are not ones to give up easily. And their strong mental attitudes reflect that. Their Aspect colors are Steel, Black, Silver. Sound - Demon Hunter of the Seraphic Song: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Sound. They thrive on blastin their enemies with powerful sound waves that rock enemies to their core, or soothing them in such a way to convince them to do their bidding. Even sometimes to destroy themselves. They are a force to be reckoned with if one has the ability to hear them. Their targets sounds of delight or pain increasing their magical abilities further. They are extremely full of themselves and have a seemingly stand offish attitude. Though they can be friendly and loyal when the want to be, these Demon Hunters see themselves almost like superstars in their own right. Mocking anyone who sees their magic as anything but a work of art. Some even breaking down into random musical behaviors just to prove it. Their Aspects colors are Green, Blue, and Purple. Poison - Demon Hunter of the Sacred Fang: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Poison. They are infiltrators along with their Nightingale counterparts. They stun their opponents with their poisons, which through time wrack pain through their body as the poisons spread. This ability is especially harmful to Demons as the demonic poisons actual act as acids, utterly melting the Demon entirely. Their dreadful poison feuled by the variety of poisonous foods and concoctions they eat, to which only they are immune. They are calm, and rational, usually discussing the matters of a situation or their own theories before acting. They tend to be on the smooth side of the cool coin. Their calmness pouring over into their controlled careless demeanor. But they are loyal to those who would be loyal to them. And though they seem distant at times, they are close to those they call friends. Their Aspects colors are Purple, Green, and Black. Illusion - Demon Hunter of the Elysian Labrinth: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Illusion. They focus primarily on single target missons and are commonly reffered to as Nightmares. Theyir magic deals in either physical illusion to make the enemy combat things that are not actually there, or when their power is great enough. They will shatter their minds by creating an unescapable nightmare where the Elysian Labrinth will drive them insane. Torturing them again and again until their psyche is utterly obliterated. Their power drawing from their own meditation where the brrod upon the different means of conjuring their illusions. They are mainly completely serious. Though they are loyal to their cause they maintain an air of strict professionalism and calmness. Their habits are well organized and honed to almost scary perfection. From eating to sleeping, their faces are all but void of emotion. If they truly feel any other emotion is dependant on the individual, but regardless, they share the same bonds as any others, and are completely loyal to those they call friends. Their Aspects colors are Violet, Black, and Red. Summoning - Demon Hunter of the Fallen Wrath: Demon Hunters who have taken the Aspect of Summoning. Like their counterparts of the Ancestral Blades, these Demon Hunters are not exactly delved in magic. Rather, they have made contracts with rogue demons from the demonic planes to fight for them, summoning them at will. These Demon Hunters have also taken on the ability of Warlocks, able to imprison and force a Demon to their will. But by making contracts with them, Demon Hunters are able to bring out more than just the demons power. They bring out their entire being, a force to be reckoned with when combined with other magics. Their powers are gained by the number of Demon they have contracts with. They tend to be spunky and have alot of attitude against others who dont like their demons. But are warm hearted and friendly to those who openly accept them and their demonic contracts as friends. As most of their contracts become such. They fight tooth and nail for their beliefs and have a nack to always stand up for someone even if they dont like them. Though if they dont they'll give them their own opinion afterwards. Their Aspects colors are Purple, Blue, and Green.